


Everytime, I leave

by draumrkopa



Category: Digimon Tamers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draumrkopa/pseuds/draumrkopa
Summary: Rika opened her eyesIt´s timeA voice in her head saidShe stood thereAlone and all the memories returnedIt´s timeRika said to herselfOh boy, she smiledBut it wasn´t a happy oneIt was an Ice Queen oneRika Nonaka was furiousShe was thirsty for revengeShe was going to star overShe got nothing to loseRika started walkingwith a cinical smileBe preparedBe afraidGive her an ovationThe Ice Queenis back.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own digimon, a girl can dream.

Chapter 1: A grey hoodie

Rika was outside the building were the competitions were stting on. She was watching all the people entering to the building. She walk in and saw all the tables where the participants were having the match.

-Excuse me you need to log in so you can play

Said a guy with a black t-shirt with white letters saying "STAFF"

-Sure, what do you need?

Rika answered. But she knew what the guy needed, but this was a new start.

-Your name or alias, age and that´s it

-Ice queen, 18 years old

-Ice queen? Like Rika Nonaka´s alias, girl you gotta be kidding if you think you can be like her  
The boy was laughing at her

-I´ll show you

-I´ll give you all my cards if you beat Silver Boy

-Who´s Silver Boy?

She raised an eyebrow,( someone though that he could be better than Ryo or herself? Ha, good joke)

-He´s the farthest by now who is like the digimon king and Queen

-We will see that, so all your cards?

-All of them I have a long amount of cards

-Well I´m going to beat that silver boy, so I accept the challenge

-Deal

The boy left. Oh poor guy he didnt even knew what he put himself into.  
Rika started playing and man, she was winning all of the matches. Of course she was the queen. Only one boy could beat her and he wasn´t around. Luckily for Rika none of the participants had notice she was her, well with that wig and eye contacts and the hoodie nobody would ever make the comparation. Of course a few people talked about how she played like the One And Only Digimon Queen.


	2. Chapter Two: Silver Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon, still dreaming thought.

Silver boy whom real name was Erick had heard all the rumors about this chick who called herself "Ice Queen", he kinda laughed at her with his friends. "She think she could be as good as the Digimon Queen?" were his thoughts. Erick was a huge fan of Rika and Ryo and everyone knew that. He admired them and respected them. So of course when he heard about this girl, he wanted to have a match with her so bad, he was surprised by the fact that she was winning all of her matchings, but that didn´t scared him in fact that excited him.

" A new good oponent" he thought.

Erick would be playing with Rika tomorrow, Rika ascended so quickly and he was a little bit nervous. But he didn´t say it, he was having his doubts but he was so sure of himself.


	3. Chapter three: Memories

"What the f**ck Ryo? Who does that? Why are you here? You looked for me a year? what? who in his right way does that?" Rika said angrily

"A person who is inlove Rika! Wake up and stop being like that, I looked for you eleven months, almost got killed and the first thing you said to me is that? I should have known" Ryo said with a dissapointed look

"Know what?" Rika asked

"That you´re just a child, Im in love with a child!"

Rika never had seen Ryo like that, but that was Ryo Akiyama, he always seemed to be alright and facked a smile but he got problems and Rika wanted to help and this was the way to help him. Rejecting him.

"Too bad for you"

"Im tired of this, Im sick of you being cold with me Rika. Its not bad to have feelings!"

This wasnt the way it was planned, Rika was going to hug him and kiss him. And everything was going to be alright again. But Rika was so mad and he was tired.

"You´re sick of me being cold? Well I´m sick of you pretending everything is okay and facking a smile!" She shouted

"I can´t take this anymore, you´re tired, I´m tired so it´s over" Ryo said not even realizing the words he just said

"Fuck you Akiyama" She said containing the tears, but she knew this was the right thing for him, but it felt so bad

-"We should get going" Renamon said

The four of them were walking when something atacked them. Rika´s vision was blurred.

Rika shaked her head to thake those memories away.She sitted in the chair where she was going to play against Silver Boy.Rika wasn´t wearing eye contacts, she was wearing sunglasses and a grey hoodie again.

She was waiting to silver boy. She took her deck of cards out and pull the real cards. "Silver boy was going to have a quickly dead" Rika thought with a smirk. A bunch of people were around the table all of them excited about the match. Silver boy finally arrived and everyones looked at him with admiration. After Rika and Ryo stopped playing cards all of them needed a hero and when Silver Boy appeared it was like the old times.

"Sorry for the late miss" He said apologizing

"Whatever"

Erick was surprised about her attitude, but he sat in his place and not even looked at her. He was focused in his cards and making strategies. While Rika was staring at him.

"He can help" Rika thought

-"Ice queen versus Silver boy, one match, till dead. GAMERS SHOOK HANDS PLEASE"

Erick and Rika shooked hands and begun. He attacked first but when Rika put her card he felt a gulp in his stomach. He looked at her expecting a smile but her face was blank. After five minutes Rika put down her last attack, She had won. Erick looked at her surprised.

-"And the winner is Ice Queen!" The host said

Then Erick realized it.

"I can´t believe it, I´m infront of the one and only digimon queen!" He shouted it

All of the people were in shock. She smiled and took her sunglasses down and the grey hoodie letting her hair down.

-"Rika Nonaka is here"The host announced

"It´s an honor" He said

Rika put her frozen face and in the bunch of people she saw the rest of the tamers, they were all looking at her.

"You´re good. but you will never beat me" Rika said shooking hands with Erick. 

Rika went away. Erick was still in shock when he realized that he had a paper in his hand.


End file.
